


Ain't no backing down

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Tease, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Flirting, Football, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, steve rogers is a jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Because he had no shame, he continued, “I’ve been told I’m very good with my mouth.”“Oh, yeah?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He would have been more intimidating if his cheeks weren’t tinted pink. Bucky nodded in response, swallowing his normally silver tongue. “Then prove it.”Or: Bucky gets bold, but he didn't anticipate Steve's reaction to be so... willing.





	Ain't no backing down

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd.

Sunlight flowed through the blinds in stripes on the wall of Steve’s bedroom. Bucky was laying down on the bed, tossing a ball into the air and catching it periodically. He was waiting for Steve to get out of the shower so they could get dinner. They were going to have fast food (Bucky was craving it) despite Steve complaining about how unhealthy of an option it was.

The door swung open and scared Bucky; he fumbled with the ball until it finally landed on his face. Steve laughed as he closed the door behind him, only in a towel. In return, he received a scowl.

As Steve got dressed, Bucky decidedly kept his eyes on the ground as he searched for the ball that rolled somewhere underneath the bed. The two had been friends since elementary school and have seen each other get dressed more than once, but ever since Bucky found out about Steve’s crush on him, he had a hard time thinking about Steve in a strictly platonic manner. He was confused; he never thought of his friend like that, yet now he wasn’t so sure of his feelings. Their mutual friend, Clint, brought it up to Bucky, thinking he already knew about Steve’s infatuation. Clint was incredibly misinformed, and he tried to backtrack once he saw the look on Bucky’s face (which didn’t work, to say the least). Bucky had known for nearly a month, and he still didn’t know how to act around Steve.

“So, where do you wanna go?” asked Bucky, settling back onto the bed with the ball in hand. He began throwing it into the air once more.

Steve groaned. “Do we have to do fast food? You know I’m trying to maintain a good weight for the football season.”

“Yes, Stevie, because it’s the only thing I can afford at the moment. I’m broke.”

“You suck!” Steve scrubbed a hand over his face.

“If you’re lucky,” Bucky said with a wink.

“I—oh my—I,” Steve sputtered, a blush appearing on his cheeks and spreading down his chest. It went past his pectorals and ended at his navel. Shirt in hand, Steve shuffled on his feet. The jeans he wore were low on his hips, a stripe of his boxers peeking out the top.

Thinking it was the most adorable sight, Bucky wasn’t embarrassed by his unplanned flirting. He would have been if he hadn’t loved Steve’s reaction. He drank up Steve’s appearance, all glorious and goddamn muscular. Steve was fit as hell, no doubt about it, and Bucky had to keep his sinful thoughts at bay.

Then, at that moment, it hit him like a fucking train. Yep, that was that: Bucky Barnes had a big, gay crush on his best friend.

Because he had no shame, he continued, “I’ve been told I’m very good with my mouth.”

Steve’s flush deepened, and Bucky’s grin became wider. Bucky had to be realistic, though, just because Steve had a crush on him, didn’t mean that was a guarantee for sex (not that Bucky was anticipating it in the first place).

“Oh, yeah?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He would have been more intimidating if his cheeks weren’t tinted pink. Bucky nodded in response, swallowing his normally silver tongue. “Then prove it.”

“Are my ears deceiving me, or is that a challenge, Rogers?”

“You bet your ass it’s a challenge.”

_ Oh…. Okay. _

Bucky had not intended for Steve’s reaction; he expected Steve to get flustered. He expected a rushed topic change and several minutes of awkward tension, but nothing like this.

So he stood and walked over to his friend, never breaking eye contact. He pushed Steve against the door and pinned him there using his hip. Using his tongue to trace along Steve’s collarbones, he ran his hands over the torso in front of him, relishing the noises he knew he was the cause of.

By the time he was licking down Steve’s chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, Bucky was as hard as a rock. His pants were confining, but he ignored the ache. When teeth grazed his sensitive nipple, Steve gasped and grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair. Tossing his head back, he swore under his breath and tried to maintain some composure, but he ultimately failed.

Bucky pulled off with a wicked smile and said, “Keep making those pretty sounds for me, baby. I love hearing you fall apart from my mouth alone.”

With that, he dove back in, using his hands to undo Steve’s jeans and shimmying them down as he sucked hickeys into his friend’s chest.

“Buck—”

Responding to his name, he hummed against the skin while he palmed Steve’s growing member. He looked up. “Yeah?”

A nervous lilt snuck its way into his voice despite Bucky’s efforts to keep his expression aloof. He stopped his movements, turning his entire attention to Steve.

With a cut off whine, Steve bit his lip and rolled his pelvis forward to create some friction. Breathlessly, he said, “Please, just blow me already. Don’t be such a tease.”

The look on Bucky’s face was predatory, and Steve’s heart jumped in his chest before he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Just as quickly as he stopped, Bucky dropped to his knees and hooked a finger in Steve’s waistband. He dragged the material over his partner’s thighs and stared at the huge length in front of him, still thickening up as his breath ghosted over it.

“Christ….”

“Is there something wrong?” asked Steve. His brows furrowed together in apprehension and wondered if he wasn’t what Bucky was expecting.

“You’re just so… big,” said Bucky; their eyes met, Bucky’s in amazement, Steve’s in slight bashfulness.

“Is that a… a bad thing?”

“God, no.” There was a pause where Bucky smiled evilly.  When he next spoke, his voice dropped an octave. “I can’t wait to choke on it.”

Then he took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly; slowly, he ventured lower until he couldn’t take anymore. There was still a lot, maybe about a third, he couldn’t fit. Using his hand, he pumped what was left as he tongued the underside of Steve’s cock, occasionally hollowing his cheeks for added stimulation. Thinking he was doing a poor job, Bucky was surprised to hear a moan come from Steve, long and powerful and fucking music to Bucky’s ears. A new, reinvigorated energy buzzed its way into Bucky’s veins, so he doubled his efforts, making it his goal to get Steve as loud as possible.

When Bucky licked the slit and twisted his wrist just right, Steve let out a shout and balled his fists at his sides. Bucky rolled his eyes, taking one of his partner’s hands and setting it on his head, a silent invitation to pull his hair. Steve caught on immediately. He tugged on the dark strands, but he didn’t want to hurt Bucky, who noticed the hesitation.

Pulling off with a wet  _ pop _ , he said, “Do it like you mean it, Rogers. I can handle it.” Running his mouth was Bucky’s specialty, so of course, he kept talking. “In fact, I like it. A lot.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, instead, he took as much as he could, gagging when the tip brushed the back of his throat. That didn’t stop him, though. Attempting to relax his muscles, he breathed in through his nose and pushed farther. The feeling of Steve’s dick going deeper and deeper made his own member twitch in his pants. It shouldn’t have been as much of a turn on as it was, but god fucking damn.

“Holy sh—Bucky!”

Almost purring, Bucky tongued on the head of Steve’s cock, causing his friend to cry out again. The sensation was getting to be too much, Steve felt his lower stomach clench, and he knew he was about to finish.

“Buck—oh, fuck—I’m gonna come,” Steve gritted through his teeth.

He tried to pull away from Bucky, out of courtesy, but Bucky wasn’t having it. Rather, Bucky firmly planted his aching knees and sucked harder.

When his lover finished, he swallowed all of the hot seed and looked up through his lashes in a way that was supposed to be innocent but screamed sin. That was enough to make Steve shudder and let out a small moan.

Biting his lip, Bucky asked, “Did I prove my point?”

“Ye-yeah… you definitely did….” Steve replied breathlessly, awestruck.


End file.
